Se escribe con sangre
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Viñeta; —Te amo,Elena Gilbert —dijo él mientras su mirada se oscurecía de nuevo y recorría mi cuerpo entero con ella. Elena/Stefan. Limme Para Virgrin


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a L.J Smith & The CW.

**Summary: **_—Te amo,Elena Gilbert —dijo él mientras su mirada se oscurecía de nuevo y recorría mi cuerpo entero con ella. _

**Nota: **Pedido de Virgrin "un lemmon Stefan/Elena" aunque claro, creo que quedó Lime.

** Nota 2: **Gracias a Cafesitodeldía por el beteo :3 eres un amor, prome :D

**

* * *

**

**Se escribe con sangre **

_…pero cualquier fluido viene bien_

Querido diario:

Si mis palabras se ven totalmente distorsionadas o incoherentes, todo se debe a que mi mano no deja de temblar, a que mi corazón late a una velocidad insólita. No, no estoy asustada, sólo un poco dispersa. No sabría cómo decirlo, tal vez no deba, tal vez sea mejor que no lo cuente y que simplemente permanezca en mi memoria. Pero ¿qué haría si se borrará de mí?

_Stefan me guió a su habitación apretando mi muñeca, noté cómo se tensaba al sentir la sangre pasar por ella sin detenerse. Volteó a mirarme y parpadeó repetidas veces hasta ocultar su creciente sed. Me mordí el labio inferior, no era la primera vez que lo haríamos, pero cada vez los nervios me invadían más. Sudaba frío y mi corazón latía apresuradamente. Traté de acompasar mi respiración mientras él abría la puerta de su habitación, miró a los lados asegurándose de que Damon no estuviese cerca. Me miró y cerró la puerta frente a él. _

— ¿Estás bien? — Sólo asentí con la cabeza. Bloqueé mi visión quitándome la camisa, al recuperarla, los ojos de Stefan me escrutaban de cerca, me sonrió, se acercó a mí y noté que también había perdido una prenda, me besó con delicadeza en la mejilla, bajó hasta la comisura de mis labios y de allí despacio hasta mi cuello.

_Comencé a respirar entrecortadamente mientras la violencia de sus besos aumentaban. Sentía que iba a abrir mi cuello de un momento a otro, aunque supiera que no sería capaz. Aferré mis uñas a su espalda, mientras él se deshacía de mis pantalones y me torturaba con la caricia de sus labios por toda mi pierna izquierda. El recorrido de subida lo hizo por la pierna derecha y al llegar a mi muslo bajó mi ropa interior con los dientes. Jadeé y comencé a gemir al sentirlo tan cerca de mi intimidad. Él sonrió, su mirada se oscureció y toda su piel pareció resquebrajars. _

_Lo jalé por el cabello hasta guiarlo a mi boca. Nuestras lenguas se entrecruzaron y su intimidad cubierta por el pantalón se posicionó sobre la mía, haciéndome gemir. La protuberancia se notaba más crecida que otras veces. El deseo aumentaba en los dos. Abrí los ojos nerviosa y hallé su mirada calmada. Le encantaba mirarme mientras nos besábamos, al principio me incomodaba, pero me había acostumbrado y disfrutaba del encuentro de nuestras miradas. _

_—Te amo, Stefan Salvatore —musité contra su boca. _

_Bajé mis manos por su espalda sintiendo los músculos y aferrándome a ellos. Finalmente metí las manos entre su pantalón y su trasero, lo apreté y en varios movimientos logré deshacerme de él. Me miró nuevamente con un deseo que no sólo se notaba ahí. Me enganché a él con mis piernas haciendo que me penetrara. _

_Mi vida entera cobró sentido al sentirlo dentro de mí. Gemí tan alto que me calló con un beso. No llevaba demasiado dentro de mí cuando lo sentí llegar, inundándome de él mientras yo misma comenzaba a gritar sin control. _

_—Te amo, Elena Gilbert —dijo él mientras su mirada se oscurecía de nuevo y recorría mi cuerpo entero con ella. Mordió mi cuello sin usar sus dientes y siguió por besar mis pechos. Uno a uno, como si fuesen seres independientes._

_Mordió mis senos y la sangre salió delicadamente, le permití beberla al ver como su sed aumentaba sin descanso. La bebió aumentando la excitación en ambos, haciendo que llegáramos a un nuevo orgasmo lleno de pasión. Me bebió y sujetó fuerte mis senos para evitar que saliera más sangre. Bajó delicadamente besando mi vientre y se permitió beber otros fluidos de mi cuerpo. Succionó hasta saciar su sed de mí, bebiendo todo lo que él provocaba yo creara. _

_Perdí la razón, perdí todo, pero conservé mi amor hacia él y sabía al mirarlo sediento que él conservaba eso por mí también. Poco me importaba que la foto de Katherine estuviese sobre la mesa de noche o que al verme al espejo la viera a ella, porque cuando Stefan me miraba me veía a mí. _

Cerré el diario y lo dejé sobre la mesa de noche. No necesitaba escribir nada de eso, sólo conservarlo en mi memoria, de donde nadie jamás lo podría sacar, ni el recuerdo, ni a él.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :3

¿Reviews? n.n

**Robin Wolfe **


End file.
